<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>This year’s only birthday sonnet by StardustFandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503287">This year’s only birthday sonnet</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustFandoms/pseuds/StardustFandoms'>StardustFandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Birthday Sonnets [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Sonnet, not written in iambic pentameter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:47:14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>83</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29503287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StardustFandoms/pseuds/StardustFandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title says.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Birthday Sonnets [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636870</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>This year’s only birthday sonnet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I do not have it in me<br/>Anymore to write<br/>For my heart has lost all glee<br/>And my soul no longer glows bright</p><p>They have both been shattered<br/>And what’s worse<br/>It was by people who mattered<br/>And now I can’t bear another verse</p><p>It has been a year now<br/>Yet I feel all the same<br/>Sometimes I wonder how<br/>But I have only myself to blame</p><p>People come and people go<br/>I gave them all and now I no longer grow</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>